


We Found Love

by AceVII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan Season 3, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ocean, Sweet, Wall Maria (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Rose (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Jean and Robyn had been through a lot together, and without knowing it, they found love in the dark world they lived in
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> First oc fic and I really like it tbh

Robyn Frieden. What to say about her? To Jean, she was brave, beautiful, smart, witty and...well he could go on for a while.

Her long black hair that always laid in a braid over her shoulder was somehow more perfect then he ever imagined Mikasa's to be. He often found himself watching her as she braided it each morning.

The way her pale green eyes seemed to change shades with her feelings. Darker when pissed and more vibrant when happy.

The girl's skin was a beautiful fawn shade, softer then expected but not without scars or bumps. Strangely he liked counting the scars and bumps, finding himself liking her for her imperfections just as much as the rest of her.

~~~

They obviously met in cadet training. Instantly becoming friends because neither one of them wanting to deal with the other's bullshit.

Yes, they became friends over a petty fight. Quite a story.

After that it was common to see them together. Of course Robyn didn't always put up with his crap and he often found her scolding him for picking fights with the suicidal maniac.

One night, he asked her a question everyone was asking people with graduation sneaking up on them. "What regiment are you going to choose?"

She paused for a second before her eyes met him "The Scouts" she replied "I'm joining the Scouts."

"Why though? All they do is die Robyn. Even the Garrison would be better if you don't make top ten" Jean insists.

Robyn let's out a giggle "I know I won't, there are way more people here better than me, but I'd choose the Scouts even if I did have the choice of MPs" she shrugs.

Jean stays silent for a second, wondering if he should ask why again since there was obviously a deeper reason. Luckily, she read his mind and continued.

"My dad was a scout, but he was killed when I was six. He left me and mom alone to fend for ourselves, and even before he was rarely home" she sighs and begins to undo her hair for the evening.

Jean's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Shouldn't that make her not want to join the scouts? 

Robyn sighs as she shakes out her hair lightly "I lived within Maria when it fell, and my mom was eaten by a titan before we could get away. I want to see what was so important about the scouts that would make him give up his life for it. Give up his life and leave his wife and child to experience that hell alone."

He couldn't speak, but then again who would? What would you say in this situation? That sucks?

"I- Geez Robby" he chuckles using her nickname he made "I don't really know what to say other then I'm sorry."

To his surprise, she smiled at him "No apology needed Jean boy."

~~~

They only grew closer after that to be honest. For instance, when the HQ in Trost was broken into by those titans, Robyn rushed to Jean to pull him away from the hole.

Jean, however, pulled her into his arms and held her face against his shoulder.

It was a selfish act because he really just didn't want to die alone, but he also didn't wish for her to see the them.

It wasn't fair at all in his opinion. Robyn was so close to joining the scouts, only to have these two damn titans eat them both.

Even if they had run, the titans' arms were long enough to reach them.

That's when good ol suicidal manic saved them with his titan form, and for once Jean found himself mentally thanking Eren later.

~~~

Robyn and him were together when they found Marco, both having been friends with the freckled boy, it had a different impact on both.

This find spurred Jean's decision to join the scouts, to not become another nameless body thrown into a fire.

For Robyn however, this just confirmed her choice even more. She was not going to let Marco's death be in vain. She was going to help bring the titans to an end permanently.

During the burning, she did falter for a second as she felt the fire's heat against her skin, and watched the bodies disappear. Did she actually want to join the most guaranteed regiment to send her to her death?

"Hey guys...have you decided which regiment your joining?" Jean suddenly asked beside her "I have..."

Robyn glances over to ask about to ask what brought this random question up when he beats her to it.

'"It'll be rough...but" he shakes as he clenches one of his hands in the other "Damnit, I'm gonna join the Scouts!" he yells.

Her eyes widened as she turned back to the flames, and she again felt the full heat against her skin. She clenched her fists as she stared into the fire. Death be damned she was going to join.

~~~

Now her and Jean weren't always together, obviously the other didn't survive off each other's energy or some shit. While Jean was pretending to be Eren, Robyn was sent with the others to...sit and wait.

She had gone with Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt to the South and Connie's village. Robyn had seen the frail armed titan and the destroyed village, also finding it strange no blood was left behind.

What was even more confusing was as they patrolled the Wall, there was no entrance, and soon they ran into the other group.

~~~

In the castle, she let out a sigh when they were told to sleep. How were they suppose to sleep when nothing made sense at all?

Robyn was still awake when the superiors were yelling that titans were attacking the castle. The hell?! It was night though and titans weren't suppose to be able to move then right?!

She was horrified as the group made their way to the top of a tower to find a army of titans outside.

When they made their way back into the castle to make sure none got in, Robyn was helping pull out a rusty and dusty old canon when Reiner and Bertholdt were heard screaming.

She helped shove the damn thing down but it didn't do shit, and that's when Reiner did the what she thought was impossible.

He carried the titan as it gnawed on his arm, then the blond proceeded to try and shove it out the window, and with Ymir's help, succeeded.

Of course everything went to shit right after when all their superiors were out of gas...fuck.

~~~

Ymir was a titan, Krista wasn't Krista, Bertholdt and Reiner broke the walls, and now they had taken Eren and Ymir.

Robyn was losing it, and it showed as she stood there with her hands clenched and her eyes staring without really seeing as she stood on the wall again.

Suddenly, someone gently took one of her hands and worked their own into hers. When she spun around she was met with Jean's worried eyes.

She let out a sigh of relief, and squeezed his hand softly. He carefully brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head up slowly.

"Please Robyn...never leave my side again. I don't care what commands you or I have. Either way, I want us working alongside each other" he says seriously.

She stared at him in shock "Jean- you and I both know that's not possible every single moment" she tries to talk sense into him.

"I don't care!" He says harshly "I can't lose you! Not you too..." he whispers the last part which hits her heart.

Gently, she cups his cheek "Alright Jean boy, I'll do my best" she whispers with a soft smiles.

Jean pushes his cheek against her palm more and smiles "Thanks Robby" he whispers back

~~~

Of course, with the world they lived in, nothing seemed to be easy.

Trial after trail came at them, all revolving around these titan powers, which Jean found disturbing to begin with.

The worst thing that happened in his opinion was killing other humans. At first at least.

In the end, even Armin could kill someone though, and that left him feeling dizzy. Even Robyn had killed a human easily, like slicing through a piece of bread.

What really snapped him out of the stupor was something Robyn said to him in private though.

"Why are you so scared to do it?" she asked him when they were alone.

He spun around and glared at her "Why is it so easy for you?" he snaps.

Robyn looked away before answering "Because this isn't titans vs humans. There something's bigger at work here, and humans are behind this one."

"Still! That can't make it easy to just slaughter them!" he yells at her

"If I have to kill people to protect the people I care about so be it damnit!" she yelled back.

Jean froze as he took in her appear for the first time. She was paler than normal and looked sick to her stomach. This wasn't as easy for her as he though and guilt soon rose in him.

"Robby...I'm sorry, everything is just hell right now" he sighs and walks over to her.

She chuckles bitterly "No shit Jean boy."

~~~

They were going to take back Wall Maria.

For the first time in a while, Jean felt pride as he stood atop the wall and among the Scouts.

He, Connie and Sasha even yelled down to the crowd below, earning them a cheer back.

Robyn however was more focused on keeping all three from falling off.

The time seemed to fly by and before he knew it, they were at the wall and heading to seal the last gate. It felt too easy though... after all, their luck was never this good.

~~~

He was right damnit. It was like a planned ambush and they were the losers.

Bertholdt had transformed, Reiner was back on his feet and Armin was broken!

Jean felt a second of panic rush in him as he tried to think, but luckily Robyn decided to help out.

She led them the rest of the way until Armin finally came back, and even though his mind was focused on the task at hand, he couldn't help but think about how attractive she looked yelling orders.

~~~

They had retaken Wall Maria at a grave cost, and as they stood there with their medals, Jean felt empty almost.

That evening, he was walking along the hallways of their current building when he spotted a familiar figure out on the balcony. Robyn.

He smiled softly and walked out, noticing the way her long hair blew in the soft breeze and her eyes stared endlessly at the stars.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks and leans against the edge of the balcony.

Robyn looks over and smiles softly before placing a finger to her lips and looking back up.

"I get it dad" she speaks to the sky "I understand why you left me and mom for this."

Jeans lets out a soft gasp but doesn't interrupt, knowing this was important to her.

"We're closer then ever before to ending this" she laughs softly "Dad...I finished what you started" she finally ends as a tear slides down her cheek.

"Are you proud of me?" Robyn whispers before looking down.

Jean moves and cups her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb "Robby, I bet he's looking down and smiling with pride to call you his daughter" he insists.

Robyn laughs as more tears build up in her eyes and she places her hand over his "Thank you...Jean boy"

~~~

There was no way the ocean was real. A body of water saltier then anything? Fat chance.

Yet, here they were on a hilltop, staring down at a bright blue body of water that stretched further then eyes could see.

Sasha and Connie were quick to make their way into the water while Jean followed soon after.

Robyn was taking her boots off when she glanced at Armin. Sweet guy had been waiting for this forever after all.

Once she joined her group, she laughed as Jean tried some before letting out a noise of disgust.

"It's so salty!" he groans and tries to wipe his tongue off, only to get more water on it.

Robyn giggle and turns his head to look at her "Calm down, you're making it worse. Besides, it can't be that bad you drama king."

"Oh really?" he grins "Maybe you should try some" he laughs as he splashes water on her, getting some in her mouth.

"Gah!" she yelps "Holy titans that's disgusting!" she gasps.

Jean laughs "Told ya so! Now who's the drama queen?" he teases.

Robyn glares lightly before she tries to splash him back, only to lose her footing slightly and begin to fall.

Bracing herself to meet the cold water, she gasps as arms wrap around her and keep her upright.

~~~

Jean and Robyn's faces are inches apart as they stare into each other's eyes.

One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and the other on her back. Her arms were both wrapped around his neck, helping keep her from falling.

"Uh thanks Jean boy" she chuckles softly.

He continues to stare at her "Yeah...no problem.." he trails off

"Jean? You okay?" she asks concerned "Is there something on me?" she asks.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurts out suddenly and they both freeze as red hues make their way onto both their cheeks.

He groans "That came out so wrong! I am so sorry Robyn I got carried away-" he tries to cover up when his mouth is covered.

Robyn had gently pressed their lips together as he slowly brought her up to stand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her arms stayed around his neck as she deepened the kiss and he eagerly kissed back.

Pulling away with a gasp, Robyn buried her face in his shoulder "That was...nice" she laughs.

Jean chuckles "We should do it more often" he teases which makes her slap his arm lightly.

"Robyn" Jean starts and pulls back so he can look at her "I love you."

He kisses her against softly "Keep staying by my side."

Robyn smirks "Of course I will Jean" she says before whispering in his ear "and for the record, I love you too."

Just as they're about to pull away from each other, they are knocking into each other as Sasha and Connie tackle them into the ocean.

Though no one knew what would come next, Jean and Robyn both knew something as they sat in the water laughing with their two idiots.

They had managed to find love in a hopeless place.


End file.
